civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Portugal (António Salazar)
Portugal led by António Salazar is a custom civilization mod by DMS, with contributions from Urdnot_Scott, senshidenshi, DarthStarkiller, Chrisy15 and TranquilSilence. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portugal Portugal] Inhabited since prehistoric times, Portugal was reached by Phoenician and later Carthaginian traders in the first millennium BC, there meeting Celtic tribes that had pushed into Iberia across the Pyrenees. Over the following centuries, the Romans, Suebi and Visigoths ruled the peninsula; but the history of Portugal might be said to begin with the Muslim invasion in 711 AD. During the Reconquista, Portugal was born as an independent Christian kingdom in 1139. Spearheading the "Age of Discovery," in the 15th and 16th centuries Portugal would establish the first global empire, stretching from South America to Africa to the Far East. The 1800s saw the dismantling of that empire, Brazilian independence in 1822 being the most serious blow to the power and prestige of Portugal. After the 1910 revolution which ended the monarchy, Portugal suffered through a succession of juntas and dictatorships until democratic elections were finally held in 1975. A new constitution in 1976 and membership in the EEC in 1986 insured that it would remain a progressive democracy. The erroneous view that Portugal has been no more than an outpost on the fringe of Europe was summarized by American journalist Richard H. Davis, who wrote, "Portugal is a high hill with a white watch tower on it flying signal flags. It is apparently inhabited by one man who lives in a long row of yellow houses with red roofs, and populated by sheep who do grand acts of balancing on the side of the hill." But, with its rich history and culture, and now one of the world's most globalized nations, Portugal is much, much more. António de Oliveira Salazar Salazar, the son of an estate manager at Santa Comba Dão, was educated at the seminary at Viseu and at the University of Coimbra. He graduated from there in law in 1914 and became a professor specializing in economics at Coimbra. He helped form the Catholic Centre Party in 1921 and was elected to the Cortes (parliament), but he resigned after one session and returned to the university. In May 1926, after the army had overthrown Portugal’s parliamentary government, Salazar was offered the cabinet post of minister of finance, but he could not obtain his own conditions. In 1928 General António Oscar de Fragoso Carmona, as president, offered him the finance ministry with complete control over the government’s income and expenditures, and this time Salazar accepted. As finance minister, he reversed the century-old tradition of deficits and made budgetary surpluses the hallmark of his regime. The surpluses were invested in a series of development plans. Gaining in power, Salazar was named prime minister by Carmona on July 5, 1932, and thus became the strong man of Portugal. He drafted a new constitution that reorganized Portugal’s political system along authoritarian lines. Salazar’s rule was strongly influenced by Catholic, papal, and nationalist thought. Salazar called his new order in Portugal the New State (Estado Novo). The National Assembly was composed solely of government supporters, and Salazar chose his own ministers, whose work he closely supervised. Political freedoms in Portugal were thus curtailed, military police repressed dissidents, and attention was concentrated on economic recovery. Owing to the crises occasioned by the Spanish Civil War and World War II, Salazar served as minister of war (1936–44) and minister of foreign affairs (1936–47) in addition to holding the office of prime minister. He was friendly with Francisco Franco and recognized the Nationalist government in Spain in 1938, but he kept Portugal neutral in World War II and led the country into the North Atlantic Treaty Organization in 1949. After World War II, Portugal’s railways, road transport, and merchant navy were reequipped, and a national airline was instituted. Electrification was planned for the whole country, and rural schools were developed. However, Salazar’s insistence on maintaining Portugal’s colonies in Africa could only be sustained with difficulty at a time when the other European colonial empires in Africa were being dismantled.NEWLINENEWLINESalazar suffered a stroke in September 1968 and was unable to continue his duties. He was replaced as prime minister by Marcello Caetano, a change that the disabled Salazar was never told had taken place. He died two years later. Salazar lived a life of frugal simplicity, shunning publicity, rarely making public appearances, and never leaving Portugal. Dawn of Man "Bem vindo, António de Oliveira Salazar, most efficient and able man of the Estado Novo Portuguese Empire. Portugal had been plagued by instability and dysfunction before you assumed power as Financial Minister in 1928. Immediately, you restored order once more and this success lead to creation of the Estado Novo, a new and greater Portuguese republic. Under your rule, the nation was transformed into a corporate state, silencing critics in order to carry out the necessities of the day. Faith in family, tradition, and God flourished, the economic and educational standards in the country improved, and the overseas territories were maintained, as they rightfully should have. Honorable statesman, your genius governance is required once more. Can you stabilize the nation and bring it growth once more? Can you preserve the integrity of your great and glorious empire? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '''"I am António de Oliveira Salazar. You have no doubt come to learn from the best how to efficiently administer state business, no?" '''Introduction: "Bom dia, stranger, I am António Salazar, ruler of Portugal. Tell me, do you come from lands rich in resources?" Defeat: '''"Y-you have bested me, granted.. But I take with me to the grave my abilities and talent of ruling." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold. |rewards = 3 Paratroopers with the Medic I and II Promotions spawn near the Capital.}} Magistrate. *1_iGold Gold (The Gold cost is dependent on the number of Cities you own.) |rewards = +20% Production towards Universities. *Cities start with Libraries if founded on another Continent than that of the Capital.}} Full Credits List * DMS: Design, Art, Code. * Urdnot: Design. * Senshi: Map. * DarthStarkiller: Civ Icon. * Chrisy15: Code. * TranquilSilence: Decisions. Category:Portugal Category:DMS Category:Danmacsch Category:Western Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders